Living with the Mikealson
by ForsakenMythr2012
Summary: They are a family you don't want to mess with! Yet any other family in the end... Insight of Caroline living in the lives and drama of the Mikealson family! Main Pairing Klaroline! Requests recommended!
1. Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE-Hey guys this is ForsakenMythr2012 and I'm wanting to try out this new project that inspired me from some gifs on tumblr about the Originals and Caroline. So here I am asking you viewers to go ahead and ask for any request you want me to do for the upcoming drabbles! Doesn't have to follow story lines of ****_The Vampire Diaries_**** or ****_The Originals_**** necessarily so that luckily puts that stress away haha! Anyway send request on the comment box or PM me. Hope to hear and write away on here soon! please! P.S. Characters who may have died are permitted in here! (Ex. Kol, Finn...ect.) **


	2. Drabble 1: Involuntary Visit

**Hey so ForsakenI'mMythr2012 here! To past the time until I update The Queen's Hidden Heir again and the season arrivals of TVD and TO I'm writing some drabbles or one shots!**

**So here is the first drabble I'm writing a Caroline/Kol semi-friendship where the two head down to New Orleans as the aftermath of TVD 5x22! Caroline intention is drop Kol back to his family and leave, but Kol has his intention to make sure his blonde companion makes a stay in the city... **

_"Travel brings power and love back into your life." _

― Rumi

"Now darling, I'm sure that's enough of a drink or two, I can't have you drunk on the road." Caroline grimace and rolled her eyes after hearing the unnecessary comment of the obnoxious youngest Original Kol Mikealson.

"I can tolerate my alcohol thank you very much, now go keep yourself entertained and leave me alone." But to Caroline's disappointment Kol just pulled a seat for himself next to her and compelled the bartender to receive him a bottle of tranquil.

"Ah your whiskey to my tranquil love." Kol declared taking a swing of tranquil. Caroline just shook her head. It had been three days since the aftermath of Markos and his Travers. People of the death returned expect for Bonnie and Damon who may as well be death for good... at least that's what it seemed so far.

"Now baby vampire that my brother is so infatuated with, tell me about yourself." Caroline wearily looked over at Kol who for once wore a straight face.

"Why would you want to know about me?" "To understand what my brother sees in you and well you are intruding."

Caroline took another shot of whiskey. "Is that your attempt in trying to charm yourself for me affections?"

"Well no... yet is it working?" Kol said with an infuriating grin showing a bit of dimples that weren't as prominently like a certain hybrid Caroline knew well of.

They were silent for some time as chatters and noises in the background took place in the pub. "I'd say your attempting to fall under the alcoholic influence so you won't confront my bastard brother soberly. Understandable especially after the two of you... reacquainted in the woods and all."

Caroline choked on her drink, that clogged abit in her throat and burned. "Seriously you've become a peeving perv now?!"

Kol rolled his eyes "I'm not that much of a prev as you put it. But I could hear very clearly, so no point in seeing too much. Though I must say my brother is a lucky bastard to have a body like yours. Any time I'll have my turn?"

Caroline swore she'd turn bright red with embarrassment "Oh God this is embarrassing and in your dreams!"

"Hmm I'll kept that mind for next time." Kol ended with a wink. Caroline shoved him which both knew was a failed attempt, eventually leading the two feel into laughter.

"In a serious matter darling, even I can see how you clearly feel something for my brother even if you wish you didn't." Caroline thought over the younger Mikealson's words. Caroline didn't bother denying anyone how right he was. She did feel a heave of care for the Original Hybrid even despite the fact he was capable of numerous misdoings not that it was anything new of course. But she seemed to be the only one to see he wasn't all that bad... especially around her.

"The question is though when will you come to realise it and reapproach it love, if that's what you are aiming towards. Otherwise you've been leading him on and it's like droppleganger bitch Tatia incident all over again." Kol ended shaking his head.

"Hey I haven't been leading him on!" Kol raised his eyebrows. "I haven't... really... oh okay I suppose I have playing a role as the distraction over the couple months and I know it was wrong. Though that doesn't mean I haven't enjoyed his company an less during those times ,seeing he showed me a side of him no one else knows well of." Caroline trailed off looking at the odd look Kol gave her.

"You should be telling him that love, now come I am depending on your driving skills more than mine." Kol gestured as he grabbed Caroline's arm making their way towards the "rented" yellow Ford Focus.

Caroline and Kol buckled themselves in, and pulled out the driving to finish their travel down south that would take the next five hours. As predicted Kol got bored easily but this time decided to leave the blonde companion vampire to be so she wouldn't risk driving them over into an accident-even if they would survive being vampires and all but still.

Though it was more of the fact that Kol had pressed Caroline's buttons previously enough to see her... pissed-off-mode that had him shut up and respect the blonde more. One thing for sure Kol knew was that his brother Klaus has meet his match.

Kol processed in trying to put on music of today's era that had him fascinated and question a bit of it more from Caroline. One mistake that did occur was the volume that had Caroline stop the car on the side, smack Kol, giving him a lecture (literally) before continuing on the road.

The current day was sunny and their windows were rolled down on the highway music blasting on. The two could past as another other bunch of teens being crazy and free on a road trip.

"Really Kol there isn't really much to say about myself, I'm not that interesting besides being a former human high school teenager whose life was cut short. I'm probably still a necrotic control freak bitch with OCD problems... that's doubled I bet as a vampire."

"I bet you enjoy the life of a vampire that your pathetic human life right?" "I suppose so I don't feel weak, too competitive, and can stand up to myself for once. Then again I'm still new at this and I still have the mentally of a 19 year old so don't expect that I'll suddenly drop that life of a human even if I'm not one."

"Ah so that's why you didn't tag along with my brother to Orleans."

"You stayed that long in the woods?"

"No no darling Caroline, Nik talked about you with us irritating dear Bekah and riling up envy in her."

"That's why she didn't like me, because Klaus was talking about me?" Caroline stated raising her eyebrows.

"Actually love it was more along the lines of his admiration towards you and affection that seemed to rarely show towards his own family like it had back when we were human. My strumpet of a sister saw Nik as her favourite brother so hearing him talk about you like he would have in the past with her... well you can see..." Kol trailed off looking over at Caroline who nodded.

"Well she was still an Original Bitch either way." Caroline muttered causing Kol to chuckle. "Yes Bekah did never last much in friends... actually I don't recall her having any even as we were humans." "That must suck." Caroline responded. Kol shrugged. "It's life as it seems to appear so darling."

"I have a question though... well two." Caroline asked much later as they pulled into a gas station before they would arrive at Orleans within an hour. "Shoot darling and I'll try my uttermost best." Kol responded as he swung his legs up the car dashboard and arms pressed behind his chestnut hair.

Caroline set the gas pump in the car before asking her questions. "One do you sometimes miss being human and two why me to help you on this journey?" she ended as she leaded back on the gas stall.

Kol pondered actually pondered before answering. "Well there were some occasions I would think back my human life... quiet hard to grasp now a days though. I suppose I missed it a bit not too much I've come to except the change even though I did fear it and reacted with draining multiple humans over the decades to stop the dear. Yes shocking to hear the most handsome Mikealson Original has a fear of _change_. If it's one thing I miss it would be the chance to become gifted in magic. One of the reasons I appreciate witches especially that tasty Bonnie Bennett. To answer the second one... well why not? You seem to be the most tolerable one I can think of without me wanting to rip your head off the second I see you... unlike that pathetic bitch doppelgänger and her brother. I'm hurt you wouldn't let me finish them off."

"Kol you practically had them bleeding and staked in their arms and legs." Caroline dead panned which didn't help as Kol smiled at the memory. "Oh yes... those were the best moments yet. You should know darling Caroline I'm not like my brother. I won't stumble to your charms like Nik does. I make sure I get my way and achieve it as much as possible."

"Yea I can see that." Caroline grimaced recalling the memory as she unhooked the gas pump and finished her payment. They passed the sign "Entering New Orleans" and by now Caroline could feel her uneasiness take root.

"Caroline darling, I can sense your anxiety fancy reuniting with my brother in more shall we say appropriate terms?" knowing well that wasn't the case as Caroline glared at Kol. "Very funny." "Oh I try love, I try." as Kol reclined back in his seat.

Caroline had to admit Orleans was way more lively compared to Mystic Falls and it did draw her in. There were numerous stores and lively activity taking place among bunches of people roaming around. Yet there was something dark and eerie about the place a familiar feeling Caroline was accustomed to previously in Mystic Falls.

"Something fresh and out of your boundaries right darling?" Kol questioned as he observed Caroline's awed and fascinated face. "Yea... nothing like I imagined, makes me feel like I've missed out on a lot." "Well now you're immortal and have plenty of time to roam around here." Caroline responded with a small smile in turn.

"If I remember correctly, for a short while until I was daggered yet again we settled in the French Quarter." Kol exclaimed. "Well instead of guessing let's ask someone nearby." Caroline concluded and pulled into what was the French Quarter.

Kol and Caroline looked around and saw a bar called _Rousseau'_s. They made their way inside seeing the place was kind of crowded. Caroline could make out a couple humans and vampires though she smelled werewolves as well by the pole tables that had sensed her and Kol.

Their glazes were unfriendly and territorial yet with a hint of curiosity. One of them a shaggy muscular-looking brunette looked at Caroline hungrily until his nose picked up something on Caroline which in turn had him growling and turning away to his own business.

Kol placed his arm around Caroline's shoulder and leaned in her ear. "I sense your uneasiness near those mutts so why not play the role of couples?" Kol looked sincere. "Alright just don't' try anything fishy." "Of course not why would I when you are Nik's girl." Before Caroline could say anything Kol manoeuvred them towards the bar where their stood a blonde bartender.

Kol pulled away from Caroline and leaned toward to catch the blonde's attention. "Excuse me darling, but do you happen to know about the Originals? Specifically Klaus, Elijah or Rebekah Mikealson?" The blonde bartender turned to Kol and Caroline stiffening a bit. "Yea I know that bunch well the brothers seeing the female one departed months back. Why?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed seeing how Kol was activating his "charm". "We happen to be looking for them actually personal reasons, right darling?" Kol indicated to Caroline.

"Of course whatever you say _handsome_." Caroline said playing her role. Kol smiled in turn. "What is your name beautiful?" this caused the blonde to blush at the words dripping out Kol.

"I'm Camille. Camille O'Connell but call me Cami. As for the Klaus and Elijah they're at their home down Burbon Street can't miss it big mansion. I assume they are dealing with business with Marcel that needs to be taken care of especially after the battle that took place that now caused some war to abrupt not just witches and vampires but newcomers of werewolves. It took a huge toll on them especially Klaus." This had peaked up Kol and Caroline's curiosity, but both decided to not bother elaborating not it... for now.

Of course Caroline noted the care this Cami person had towards Klaus that jointed a sting of jealousy in Caroline. She tried to push aside the feeling why should she care if Klaus moved on... she was the one who said she didn't want him in his future... right?

"Ah I see well thank you love. Now come Caroline darling they must be awaiting our arrival." The two departed out the door and back inside their car.

The two vampires reached their destination when appearing towards an oddball mansion that appear enormous and old. Caroline closed the engine, and cleared her throat. "Well it was fun while it lasted Kol, now my business is done so bye!" Kol gave her a "really now?" look.

"Nice try love, you're not getting away why not take a break away from your rubbish town and so-called friends?"

"Kol-"

"Now you're not scared of my brother are you?"

Caroline swerved at Kol. "I'm_ not_ scared of Klaus! I just...I don't see any reason really being here."

"Hmm well I have grown to enjoy your company and intent on keeping it that way until I say you are free to go." Kol concluded with a hint of a threat.

Really though Kol wanted to see if Caroline and his brother would rekindle their... well whatever it was they had. He noted that Caroline deserved some sort of a break from the drama in her town... and help in assisting with his brother's drama... and well Kol admitted he did enjoy the blonde baby vampire's companion and wanted to expand on it... eventually.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Caroline said.

"Nope!" Kol zoomed out and flashed towards Caroline's side and opened her door offering his hand. Caroline begrudgingly took it as the two make their way up the steps.

Kol ratted on the door as Caroline took some deep breathes. Footsteps were heard as the door swung open...

**OOOOOOO I decided to leave it like a cliffhanger! haha I'm cruel but I like how I left it like this so it's more like up to you guesses who was at the door you know? Okey I wanted this as an intro and all and so far I got three resquests that I'll hopefully get the work on by this week. So what do you think of this drabble? I enjoyed writing Kol and Caroline and could see a friendship evolving eventually between the two! Hopefully not OC I tried to keep in character or what I assume would be in character... So request away or comment about these drabbles/one-shots!**


	3. Drabble 2: Appreciate the Moments

**Okay here is a second drabble! This one is for ****_chhavi_**** who requested an angst love with either Kalijah or Kolterine! So I decided to do Kalijah so here it is! I hope you like it ****_chhavi_****! I tried!**

** Disclaimer: CW and L.J. Smith own TVD/TO!**

_"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."_

- Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper

Elijah Mikealson was noted as the most modest and honourable of all Originals. His flaw though was love... worst than Klaus himself when it came to Caroline. See if it's one thing Klaus had accomplished unlike Elijah it was to never fool himself into loving a Petrova ever again especially learning how Tatia toyed with the once close brothers during their human stage.

Maybe that's what made Elijah not as feared compared to Klaus... he was more tolerable, patient, and if he felt like it towards his colleagues understanding. While Klaus view next droppleganger Katerina Petrova or later know as Katherine Pierce as the formula to break his curse.

Elijah saw his once beloved more than a object for his brother... she was an innocent human with emotions and dreams clueless of the dangers of the supernatural whose life would soon fall apart and change her into someone else.

Perhaps Elijah was a fool for falling in love all over again to the Tatia-look-alike... or more of a fool for being a coward and throwing the opportunity to someday start a future with them. A future where Katerina wouldn't any longer have to run in fear of Klaus and Elijah feeling the deep rooted pain in wanting her presence near again.

That would have been the case then 500 years later when the next droppleganger Elena Gilbert came around. Klaus broke his curse and his attention was drawn on using the blood of Elena to create his so-called hybrid army he'd use in replacing the family he'd grown up with.

_"Be smart Elijah. Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable. Leave him to set off on this new adventure. And let's you and I go out on ours. I have lost so much of my life to Klaus. SO have you. It's our turn. Please Elijah..."_

It could have happen right at the moment which was within the tip of their fingers... all Elijah had to do was say the word and it was sealed. Sometimes it's better to set aside "family first" especially if there is less to no progress and take advantage on "true love" while the time is right.

Time... what a foolish contemplation. Elijah would've think time was now expandable for decades to come until it's end. Katernia and him roamed the earth as immortals... they could meet up and rekindle again if the time was right.

But no... call it fate or destiny but either or were wicked indeed.

"Wait you do know what happened to Katherine right?" Caroline questioned while Elijah and her enjoyed some small talk. Specifically on Elijah's interest on wanting to acquaintance himself with the young hard-headed blonde vampire who backfired his younger brother's belief of "love as a vampire's weakness".

Unknown to Caroline she was recalling the event when Katherine's days would be numbered.

"What do you mean by that Miss. Forbes, what happened to Katerina?" Elijah had asked as he set his cup of tea down on the dinning table. It was early in the morning before the sun was ready to rise. Caroline set her tea down, biting her lower lip as she observed to clueless look on Elijah's face.

"You have no idea do you... Klaus nor Rebekah told you the reason they were stopping by Mystic Falls?" Elijah sat there in silence as his eyebrows furrowed... as an uncomfortable feeling set in ready to burst.

Caroline gave Elijah a small sad smile as she shifted her eyes away. "Elijah... Katherine's been death for almost a year and a half now. The cure ended up speeding her age and well... she kicked the bucket."

Once Elijah finally heard of Katerina's demise it was as if everything Elijah held upfront shattered. Time seemed to stop and suddenly Elijah was re encountering past precious memories of his time with her starting from 1492 to the last time he saw her in 2012.

After that news Elijah had kept himself occupied when it came to any family business personal or public that needing dealing with in Orleans never failing in exposing the agony behind his mask.

His relationship with the late hybrid Hayley Marshall didn't work out in the end. It had drastically fallen apart as it had built up. Thought to his credit Elijah had moved on with someone that wasn't a reminder of a brunette curly beauty droppleganger.

Yet his Katerina was more than a pretty face and droppleganger. She was a warrior and survivor who was in no way a damsel in distress and could take on any "shit" than come her way.

Now she was gone for good... either damned in hell or forgive enough to pass her through heaven. At times like these Elijah let his mask crumple in solitude late in night crying out to his once beloved of their cursed love all because of his foolishness in not fighting hard enough to make it a reality and now he'd have to pay that price for the rest of his eternity.

Elijah and Katerina. They were perfect for one another in their own way but too good to be true.

**Okay this was pretty sad and heart wrenching for Elijah! I totally like butchered him up and tossed him in the abyss! Though I have to say this was a pretty good drabble for Kilijah fans and well anyone who appreciates this! So does this past as angst love? So darling ****_chhavi_**** I hope you enjoy this! Comment, or request please in the comment box below! Until next time!**


	4. Drabble 3: Wolf vs Vampire

**Yea another drabble I thought of! I wish Caroline could have seen Klaus's wolf form... hell I wanna know what his wolf form is all we got was him going berserk when it hits hybrid mode! So I'll place it here... Enjoy! I could really use some reviews and requests!**

**Disclaimer: CW and L.J. Smith own TVD and TO!**

_"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."_

_**- **_Mark Tawin

Caroline raced through the woods in the night of the full moon. She could her the howling of a wolf catching up to her from behind. The rushing of trees and bushes passing by. She grimaced on how unfair it seemed that wolves had more stealth, speed, power than a vampire while they were a newborn.

Caroline had to eventually catch her breath before she could make it towards the Mikealson's Mansion.

It'd been two years since Caroline decided to "take a chance" (like Klaus stated) and experience the opportunities that awaited her. Many of her friends had moved on to bigger and better things preparing for their upcoming future.

That didn't mean Caroline was letting go of her human life... yet. She transferred to Tulane University bumping into Cami the bartender at _Rousseau's. _Caroline decided to befriend the human blonde and discovered that she seemed to perk an interest most towards Klaus's former protege Marcel Gerard. This was much to Caroline's internal delight.

Caroline did take precaution though making sure Klaus now was hers though. One night Caroline recalled was at _Rousseau's_ where she gave a unexpected thorough kiss to a surprised Klaus in front of a brunette that was trying to hit on him. She furthered her point by snarling at the brunette who scurried away.

It wasn't fair to Caroline how Klaus could read her like a book and still discover new things about her that she never knew she was capable of for herself. Yet she was still trying to decipher and know him at her pace.

Caroline heard the growling of the wolf behind her, and turned to see it's form. It appeared in front of her tall and full of muscles thought it wasn't like any wolf she'd known of. It was bigger up to her waist at least and held that power and demeanour of an Alpha male. The wolf had golden piercing eyes and coat of fur that was a dark sandy blonde... a blonde that could only resemble one person.

Klaus.

Caroline could help be amazed of his appearance as a wolf, being the first time she's even seen it. She couldn't help look over his form which was magnificent and beautiful. Such a shame he never bothered appearing like this before back in Mystic Falls.

The wolf huffed breaking Caroline in her thought process. Caroline grinned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Come on Big Bad I know your better than this! Unless you're going too easy on me." Wolf-Klaus had the liberty to roll his golden eyes in a Klaus-like fashion and raise his paw up his head. Almost giving himself a face palm.

In turn Caroline stuck her tongue out playfully while crossing her arms in a child-like manner. "Oh go ahead and be amused now but you won't like it once I win and have my way with you. How it feel to not be in power?" Caroline mused seeing the fierce look Klaus gave with a growl.

The two flash off again until losing one another unaware of other wolves lurking about that had spotted Caroline as their intended prey. Caroline was only a couple distances away from home until some unknown force smacked right into her. Toppling over a bit she turned to see a wolf one she wasn't familiar with at all.

The beast growled at her flashing it's sharp fangs as it hunched in a manner alerting a kill would be made. Caroline could hear more rustling around and know they were two more wolves coming her way.

Grabbing on to a broken tree branch Caroline held it up ready in means of attack or defence. Despite the fact the weapon of choice wasn't what she'd consider beneficial, she had gracefully learned how to fight and defend herself taught by Elijah and Klaus.

Both the wolf and Caroline circled around one another crouching defensively. The other wolves arrived, each on her right and left. On her left Caroline saw the newcomer wolf take a menacing step indicating it's move. Luckily Caroline's vampire reflexes were ideal as the same wolf pounced towards her only for Caroline to dig deep and rip it's heart out as it staggered over by the side.

Caroline tossed the bloody heart away as the remaining wolves saw her threat and bared their teeth. Taking a breath as Caroline was taught she rebuilt her stance noting to make sure she could avoid the venom bite.

Caroline drew attention to the wolf coming at her on by the right, unaware of the primary wolf that had stood in front of her. It pounced on her back taking her down as it forced its claws through her flesh. It ripped through her upper shoulder not releasing its grip as blood pooled through her blue shirt. A pitching scream flew out of Caroline until the pressure on her back was suddenly gone.

Looking over she saw Klaus bite into the wolf's neck getting it to submit who was howling loudly finally stopping its trashing about. Klaus let them go even though blood was present on his fangs from the wound he'd created. The two remaining wolves retreated away through the forest.

Caroline picked herself up slowly trying to keep balance from the pain on her back. She vision was slightly blurred as she held onto a near by tree bark. She felt Klaus's presence by her side, looking her over with his calculating eyes. Klaus let out a whimper and growl upon seeing the marred flesh on her back.

Reaching out and tangling her fingers in his dark colored fur Caroline tried her best in soothing the tensed alpha. "I'll be fine Klaus, we're almost home anyway." Klaus huffed in response making another whining noise but acknowledge Caroline's response.

Both the he-wolf and she-vamp made their way home inside the Mikealson where Elijah was quick to get the medical kit as Klaus blotted up the stairs to change. Just as quick he came down to help clean up Caroline despite her protest which she gave up knowing he was just as stubborn to listen.

"Who were they just any normal wolves or..?" Caroline asked later as she curled up next to Klaus when they were getting ready for bed. " No, unfortunately they are of a wolf clan which I am assuming are a new group they have resided in Orleans." Klaus concluded with a troubled look.

Caroline knew of the aftermath in Orleans after her leave from Mystic Falls as a group of Guerrea werewolves were trying to gain back in power. From the looks it seemed as trouble was brewing again and maybe something worst was yet to come again...

**Hmmm... well the ending seemed kinda bleh... but overall it didn't seem too bad I guess. Anyway it seems people wanna see a continuation from my first drabble so I'll probably work on that next! Review either comments or request!**


End file.
